Honor is an Illusion
by Bryan Stark
Summary: The North have gold, Wildlings are part of the Realm, Ned Stark can play the game, Robb is his fathers son, Jon Snow is not always a gloomy character, and Robert Baratheon is not always a drunk fool. This story tells us when the North is not always the under dog. I suck at summaries. Rated M for sex and graphic descriptions. JonxVal, RobbxMargaery and DanyxOC PS Jon is a ladies man
1. Prologue

**My very first upload! still new to this so I really don't know what to expect, I have written a lot in my life but never really had the chance to show them, I have created a lot of original work but I love reading and writing fan fics so here it is! I appreciate to reviews guys and please follow**

 **PROLOGUE**

In a North where the Free Folk was free to cross the wall and was considered part of the Northern Kingdom, where the North was rich from gold mined from the Wolfswood, Thoren's Square, and Northern Mountains the vast mountain range of the North. When the Night King proclaimed himself King in the wall, during his reign he committed horrific atrocities, so evil that it is still told to this day in the North. Not until Brandon the Breaker, the King of Winter, and Joramun the King-Beyond-the-Wall joined forces that the Night's King was brought down and the Night's Watch was freed.

Brandon knew the advantages of having the Free Folk amongst them, he welcomed them and gave them refuge, the Free Folk bent the knee and was considered part of the Realm, those who wanted to cross the wall were to pass the tunnels along the Castle's on the Wall, the Night's Watched served their true purpose protecting the Realms from the true evil instead of repelling the wildlings.

Years later the North learned that gold was in abundance in their mountains as well as the Westerlands, the King of Winter did not waste time and ordered the mountains to be mined, the North grew in strength the Castle's along the wall prospered as the free folk traded with them, they even trained them in the arts of war, eight thousand years later the mines still produced the same amount of gold as they were when they first got mined, the North grew to be respected.

When Aegon conquered the South, the North stood tall and garrisoned at Mout Cailin instead of advancing to the field of fire, resisting Aegon's invasion, few Southern houses took refuge to their distant kin in the North and were given lands of their own. Soon Aegon conquered all six kingdoms, only the North remained, his principle advisers insisted that the North was needed to cement his reign in Westeros.

He rode his dragon Balerion towards Winterfell; he landed in the main court yard of the great castle, he was amazed by it, even from afar he could tell that the castle was different from the rest of Westeros, he was used to castles from Old Valyria and he could tell that Winterfell could rival them in beauty and engineering. _Whoever raised this castle clearly knew what they were doing_ thought Aegon as he climbed down the back of Balerion, he was met by spears pointed at him, he was used to people trembling in the sight of his dragon but the Northerners did not back down. He did not meet the Northerners in the open field when he tried to conquer the North, the Neck and the Reeds beat them back just as much as their main Northern forces were at Moat Cailin, the Crannogmen managed to weaken the dragons with poison, he did not know how they manage it but the dragons became so weak that he was forced to abandon his campaign in the North.

 _The men can be replaced, but the dragons are the last of their kind_ Aegon thought as they approached Moat Cailin, he ordered the remaining forces that manage to get pass the Neck to storm the fortress, but him and his wives flew back South and abandoned their forces. That was the hardest thing he had to do, Aegon immediately regretted his actions towards the North, because of that he lost fifty thousand men, men he could have used to rebuild the war torn lands, men who could have been alive to fight another day.

As he stood there with Blackfyre at his side and Balerion at his back, he replayed the events that led him to travel to Winterfell. "I see that your dragon has recovered Valyrian," said Torrhen Stark, the King of Winter "what is your business here in my home, did you realize that it is useless to march an army against us so you decided to burn Winterfell instead?" he said with disdain in his voice.

"King Stark," said Aegon, bowing his head slightly "I come here to offer an agreement that may lead us to peace, I may not be able to invade you, yet you also cannot invade the south, yet I aim to unite the entire Westeros do you see the problem here?" he said with a smile on his face.

"I see a problem," said Torrhen, still with a blank face on him "it's not that we cannot invade the south, the fact is we can, we could just enlist the help of the people you conquered, I could tell for a fact that they hold no love for you, and I know that you know what the Crannogmen can do to your dragons" he now sported a feral grin.

"They only managed to do that because I did not know what they are capable of" Aegon said "but now that we know what those frog eaters can do, we won't make the same mistake again, besides once we you march down south I could order my sisters to fly north and burn your castles to the ground while I decimate your armies" he was now clutching his sword from anger.

"Aye, you could do that" said Torrhen still smiling "but you forget, you burn our castles, and you burn our armies, then what? You do know that the North is the only Kingdom that can stand on its own right, and that your conquest left all the rest to ruins without the us, you will rule a Kingdom of Ashes, aye Westeros will recover but not in your lifetime, you will be left with no army, no small folk to rule over and lords who despise you" Torrhen was now more at ease he knew he would win this battle.

Aegon shifted uneasily, he knew this was not going well for him, he needed a plan, he needed something, he remembered the way his father usually talked to his enemies, _if this works, this would be my biggest bluff ever_ Aegon thought as he grinned maniacally "Do you really think I care?" said Aegon, surprising Torrhen "I may be dead by the time Westeros recover but I would be known as the man who conquered and raised Westeros to the ground, bards would sing my name for centuries to come, mighty lords would kneel before my kin, do you really think I care if I rule a Kingdom of Ashes? Tell King of Winter, would you rather fight and die while keeping your honour or live on, let your kin be a part of this Kingdom I would forge" Aegon said as he kept grinning.

"I suppose you could do that," said Torrhen still smiling "or I could just kill you right now and finish your work for you, I would conquer the south and restore the Kingdoms of the First Men that the Andals stole from us, then I would be the ones the bards sing to, then I would be the one to unite the Kingdoms" he would not back down to those kinds of threats, he was used to the Boltons threatening him whenever they wanted something from the Starks.

Aegon was not expecting what Torrhen said, he was used to Southerners tremble before him, yet he did not want to look weak to this wayward King, "or we could decide upon a truce, where the North would ally with the Crown of the South," Aegon still looking deep in Torrhen's eyes, he knew that he was at a disadvantage, Torrhen could kill him, he was not under his protection as a guest, he was an intruder and the King of Winter had all the rights to kill him. Torrhen did not look pleased, yet he did not want any more bloodshed, truth be told the Realm bled enough, Aegon ended the line of the Gardner Kings and made the Lannisters and the Durrandons vessel houses under his crown, he burned Harrenhal, the greatest castle ever built and home to the Iron King, once a proud line brought down by his mighty Dragons, now the Iron Born only hold a few islands in the Sun Set Sea. "Very well, Aegon of House Targaryen" said Torrhen, as he ushered him inside his keep, "we shall have an understanding; I welcome you into my home".


	2. Ice meets Fire

**CHAPTER 1**

Torrhen agreed to Aegon's terms, the Starks, would renounce their crown in return Torrhen's first born son would have a Targaryen for a bride, and in turn Aegon's heir would have a Stark bride as well. That was not the only deal that was made; the Crown should never interfere with the affairs of the Night's Watch and would regularly send men at arms to the Wall, there would always be a Stark at his Small council, as long as there would be a Small Council. What Aegon did not realize though is how influential were the Starks across the Narrow Sea, and how vast their lands were, their territories that stretched to from the Neck and extended to the Lands of Always Winter; Aegon would also pay all the Northern houses a reasonable amount of money for being annexed. But in turn Aegon would be able to call upon the Northern Army which amount to nearly seventy thousand strong.

This was a beneficial alliance for him because the Southern houses trusted the Starks, and they trusted him that would mean that he finally had control of all the lordly houses of Westeros. The Realm prospered in Aegon's rule, especially the Lannisters, and the Tyrells though they fought against them Aegon needed those houses in rebuilding the Kingdoms and ever since when the Crown is in need of gold, they turn to the Lannisters, if the Crown needed food they approach the Tyrells, for three hundred years they maintained this balance, with the occasional marriage to the Starks and Martells.

Everything was going well to for the Targaryen rule, but for the Blackfyre Rebellions, that was until the Mad King Aerys Targaryen and his heir Rhaegar did the unthinkable. Forcing the Starks and the Baratheons to rebel, with the help of the Vale and the Riverlands, the Crown however did not fight alone, the Martells and the Tyrells went to their rescue, along with various sells sword companies they manage to outnumber the rebel forces.

The battle at the Trident was the greatest Westeros has ever seen, a sea of blood ad men, Eddard and Robert led the vanguard, the Warrior incarnated, Robert with his antler helm and Fury, the Baratheon ancestral war hammer made from Damascus steel, black like the night sky, forged by the First Men of house Durandon, the Storm Kings of Old, Damascus steel is said to be stronger than Valyrian steel, but it is far heavier from it, made for strong men like Robert, this made him an unstoppable force in the battlefield.

Facing Eddard was like facing the Stranger himself, black armour with black cloak with grey furs adorning his shoulders, with him was the ancestral broadsword of house Stark, Frost ran red from point to hilt, unlike Ice which is only used for ceremonies, Frost was made for war, Damascus steel adorned its fuller while its edge and point was of Valyrian steel, a mixture of Old Valyria and the First Men, , it is however longer and wider than an ordinary Broadsword from the south as to fit its wielder which is normally bigger than a most warriors being a Stark, like in the case of Eddard although smaller than the Umbers, Karstarks, Robert and his brother Brandon is still considered a fairly large man in Westeros. Ned's armour was also a sight to behold, black as the nights of winter, he faced and defeated Ser Barristan on the field earning him the moniker the Knight of Death where he is said to have killed the most men in battle.

At the end, the rebel forces won, but with it came the death of over a hundred thousand men lost on both sides, he marched on King's Landing with the remainder of the Rebel forces, determined to face everyone who has wronged his family. Ned was surprised however when he found the Capital being sacked by none other than the Lannisters. He ordered his men to secure the city before the Lannisters kill all the remaining people of King's Landing, he gathered all his trusted Lords and rode as hard as he can towards the Red Keep.

They rode hard towards the Red Keep, as they wanted to end this quickly and to get revenge for their former lord. Once they entered the throne room they were greeted by the sight of Jamie Lannister sword in hand with a dozen of Lannister men scattered on the floor, and the king laughing as he saw those men die by his feet, a disheartened look in his face while wiping the blood from his sword. _He clearly don't want this to happen, he only uphold his word and kept his honour while his King is raving mad._

"Ser Jamie," Ned said, while holding his sword in hand readying to fight the man who is only doing what his supposed to do "I do not wish to kill you, but I applaud a man who keeps his honour amidst overwhelming odds"

"I do not need your words Stark" said Jamie in a monotone voice that, expressed what he truly felt "my duty is to protect the King, and that is what I will do" he pointed his sword at the Northmen; he intends to fight even while facing five lords and their men.

"He is mine" said Ned; all the lords understood what Ned meant. He wanted to spare Jamie's life but did not want his honour tarnished and be known as the man who forsake his honour.

"I do not want to do this Lord Stark" said Jamie in a hush tone "I am only doing what my oath told me to do, I wish you good fortune in the wars to come" and with that he launched towards Eddard with the fury of ten men, all Ned could do was block the quick strikes that Jamie was giving him, Gods he was fast, faster than Ser Barristan but more predictable. Eddard was patient, Jamie was giving so many holes for him to strike but his speed is making Ned think twice of going on the offensive, he blocked another swing and with his free hand punched Jamie sending his helmet flying. This made the knight step back and gave Eddard the opportunity to go on offensive, although slower than Jamie, Ned made up for his strength, he can see indentions in Jamie's sword whenever he strike sending metal flying in the air. While their fight was going on more city guard entered the throne room, causing the remaining lords to join the fray; all of them however was being put off by the continuous laughter of the Mad King on his Iron Throne, the monstrous mountain of molten steel, forged by Aegon's dragon from the swords of his fallen enemy, the scene was straight out of a nightmare.

Ned was growing tired, his breathing was heavier, his swings are getting weaker but he could tell that even his opponent was also getting tired; he was not as fast as he used to, and his holes are getting more and more apparent. Ned gathered all his strength left and swung at Jamie sending his sword in to the air, Ned paused for a moment as he looked at Jamie, and green eyes met grey Ned knew at this moment that Jamie did not want to die, he recognise it from every opponent he stroke down, and the sad part about it is that Jamie did not want to be part of this war, he was only a pawn for the Mad King and his father. Jamie looked like he was about to pass out, he had cuts all over his armour, blood coming out of it, he had a bruised face and a looked of regret in his eyes, he was just there, standing, waiting to be killed, he did not fight anymore he just closed his eyes and waited.

Ned gathered his sword with both hands and plunge his sword on to Jamie's left leg, rendering him useless, Jamie dropped in agony under his feet. Ned the look on to where the Mad King was still laughing and made his way towards him, glaring with intent to kill, he slowly went up the stairs ignoring the chaos around him as he went face to face with the Mad King.

"Aerys Targaryen" he spoke as the King looked at him in rage "in the name of Robert first of his name, King of the Andals, the Roynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North sentence you to death in the crimes you committed against the realm and my family" Ned raised his sword, hacked it sideways decapitating the Mad King and thus ending the three hundred year old dynasty of House Targaryen. Everything stopped at that moment, all the loyalist dropped their swords and the rebel men cheered for their victory, but all Eddard could think of was his family.


	3. Tower of Joy I

**CHAPTER 2**

Ned gathered the remainder of his army which is some fifty thousand men, and marched towards Storms End, he could not be at the side of Robert, he could not believe that he pardoned Tywin for what he did killing all those innocent people and parading the corpse of Ellia Martell and her children in the Throne Room and placing them at Robert's feet. He abruptly left the city and headed south towards Storms End, to lift the siege of the Tyrells, Stannis has been holding their castle for months now and surely the stronghold is spent after sending almost all their supplies to Robert for him to continue the war only to come under siege when they are about to run out, it was the perfect excuse for him to be away of King's Landing and the its foul stench.

When he arrived at the castle, Mace Tyrell's siege was a well built, the trebuchets were perfectly placed and the trenches was dug at the perfect positions, he would surely lose a lot of men should Mace decide to meet them in the field.

"Send a messenger I want a call a parley with Lord Mace" Ned told Ser Rodrik, as he approach the clearing.

Afternoon came and Mace agreed to meet with Ned, he came in with all his lords and knights adorned with all the fancy things that came with the south. "They do realize that we are richer than them right?" asked Rickard Karstark to Ned, "why all the flamboyant attire? Surely they jest, they look like fools in what they wear" he said as he spat at the ground.

Unlike the Southern armour which consisted of intricate engravings in their armour, shawls that wrap around their bodies, capes with different colours and swords that did not even taste a single drop of blood was proudly displayed, the Northern armour was more plain boiled leather with plain dark thick armour with blood stained scabbards, pommels and guards, with the ever present fur and cape around the lords shoulders.

Ned however was different, he was raised in the Eyrie and knows how to dress among the Southron lords, but the Northern part of him still prevailed. Unlike other Lords that only covered their upper body in armour Ned covered his entire body in thick black armour, he still wore his usual upper body armour that he uses in meetings and regular use every day though, but today he decided to wear the complete set that he wore on the Trident and the Sack of King's Landing where he was named the Knight of Death, with his grey Direwolf fur around his neck and a long black cape he did not look like the Knight a year ago from the Tourney of Harrenhal, he looked like a Winter King in all his glory with Ice in his back and Frost at his side.

"Lord Stark!" boomed Mace Tyrell, he looked like a turtle from where they stood, with his green armour and plumed face, "what is this for?" he asked.

"Lord Tyrell" said Ned in a monotone "I have come to lift the siege of Storms End, the war is over and your King and Prince has fallen, your fight is over, what you are besieging is no longer Storms End but also the ancestral home of the King and I am sure that Lord Stannis is also within that castle he is needed at court within the month, if you should not come to terms with this I am to use force as permitted King Robert, and I do not need to remind you what happened to the one hundred thousand soldiers the crown had at the Trident nor the forces of Lord Tarly at the Battle of the Bells".

A shiver went down the spine of Mace Tyrell at those words, he barely had anytime to process all what Ned said, "rest assured my lord we planned to lift the siege as soon as we heard the demise of King Aerys, we just wanted to make sure that you will not ambush us once we are on our way home" said Mace clearly sweating inside his armour even if the afternoon is quite cold "after all, you are known as the Knight of Death and has a reputation amongst the southerners"

"Rest assured my lord, once you lift the siege we will focus our efforts in rebuilding Storms End, and I myself is going to find my sister somewhere at Dorne", said Ned coldly sending all those inside the tent to feel a tinge of fear in their hearts, stories about the Knight of Death is clearly not just for show, after all he was the one who took down Ser Barristan Selmy in the Trident and Ser Jamie Lannister in King's Landing. "But expect us in Highgarden in a months-time to offer you our terms regarding this war".

Mace Tyrell did not waste any more time talking to Ned as he went on and dismantled the siege line, come morning Ned rode through the gates of Storms End and found sickly men lying around no women nor children _, they must have died here in starvation while Mace Tyrell and his men feasted outside their gates, I hate this war_ Ned thought. Ned found a man instructing others as they found their way out of the castle and to the supply caravan waiting for them.

"Lord Stannis" said Ned as he found the man sporting a Lordly robe even if he clearly does not fit it anymore "please my lord you should rest and eat, you have already done a lot already for your people, they can find their way out if not we can bring the food inside the castle"

Stannis looked at Ned with determined eyes, unyielding, merciless blue eyes, even when starved to death this man still made sure that everyone in his house is fed before him. "Lord Stark," said Stannis "do not worry yourself about me, my brother Renly is by the Main Hal with the women and other children I am afraid that they may not have the strength to make it by the gates, please bring the wagons inside the castle if you please, leave these men to me"

Ned's admiration for the man only grew as he heard those words come out his mouth, "very well my lord" said Ned. After feeding all those who survive the siege, Ned and Stannis talk in the Lords Solar, discussing how they would treat the Tyrells and the Reach Lords once Ned returned from his search. They talked for hours about what the future will be in store for them, when the two finished it was already midnight and Ned still had a long ride on the morrow.

Morning came and Ned only chose six other to accompany him in this journey as others are needed to make repairs at Storm End. Howland Reed, William Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull and Ser Mark Ryswell made their way towards the Tower of Joy with Eddard, they rode as hard as they can only stopping to rest and feed the horses. As they made their way out of the Prince's Pass Eddard could now make out the tower and feared for the worse for his sister.

Three of them were waiting at the foot of the tower, Ser Gerold Hightower, commander of the Kingsguard, the White Bull greeted them with a sad expression, and with him were Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. "I looked for you at the Trident" Ned said to them.

"We were not there" Ser Gerold answered, "Woe to the Usurper of we had been" said Ser Oswell.

"When King's Landing fell Ser Jamie fought for your King until he was defeated, back at the Trident Ser Barristan and Prince Lewyn Martell stayed by your prince why are you out here in Dorne where you are no use to anybody, where were you?" asked Ned to them.

"Far away," Ser Gerold said "or Aerys would yet to sit the Iron Throne, and I pray that our fallen brothers that they have good fortune in the afterlife".

"I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege," Ned told them "and Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was sure to see you amongst them".

"Our knees do not bend easily" said Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry fled to Dragonstone, with your Queen and Prince Viserys, I thought you might have sailed with him" said Ned "Ser Willem is a good man and true" answered Ser Oswell. "But not of the Kingsguard," Ser Gerold pointed out "the Kingsguard does not flee".

"We swore a vow" explained Ser Gerold "and now it begins," said Ser Arthur Dayne, he unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands despite being a bastard sword. Dawn was made from a Fallen Star, a blade said to be as sharp as Valyrian steel and as pale as milkglass. Unlike most ancestral sword Dawn does not pass from the Lord to the Heir but sits in Starfall gathering dust until a worthy warrior deserves to wield it.

"No," said Ned with a sad expression "now it ends" he unsheathed Frost and charged at the Kingsguard. Howland Reed fell first to Ser Gerold, as he charged aimlessly at Ser Arthur, Ned faced off with Ser Gerold while the rest was engaged with multiple enemy. Ser Gerold was not as fast as Ser Jamie and not as skilled as Ser Barristan but he made up with tenacity and his impeccable basic sword wielding it's like he made the rules himself.

The fight continued and one by one his companions fell, fear was setting in his fight with Ser Gerold was dragging far too long he needed to help his fellow Northman. The only one keeping up with the Kingsguard was Lord William Dustin and Ser Martyn Cassel while the others are either wounded or dead. Ned can't seem to find any loophole in Ser Gerold's defences, until Ser Gerold tripped on the corpse of Theo and stumbled a bit, Ned took his chance and charge at Ser Gerold with all he has, never ending slashes and cuts were thrown towards the White Bull until finally Ned found a gap and was able to bury his sword in Ser Gerold's chest.

The other Kingsguard were shocked that their commander has fallen, yet they still continued on until Lord Dustin finally fell from Ser Oswell, now Ned was faced to face again with another Kingsguard. Unlike the last three he faced Ser Oswell was less skilled than any of them, Ned made quick work on his strikes and was sure he will over power him, but he needed to be faster Ser Martyn was the only one left against Ser Arthur. Every strike, every slash Ned gave all he got, until he buried hi sword in the weak point of Ser Oswell's armour.

Now Ser Arthur was against two, yet he did not change his expression, he was still determined that he would win. Ned and Martyn came at him at once yet he was quick he was skilled and was very much as courageous as the Warrior himself. It came with in a hurry; Ser Arthur buried his sword in Martyn's neck, now Ned was face to face with the Sword of the Morning, instantly Ned found himself on the defensive. Ser Arthur Dayne was as fast as Jamie was if not even faster, he was as skilled with the sword was with Ser Barristan and as perfect with his forms as Ser Gerold, Ned had not seen anything like him every opponent he has faced he saw weaknesses yet when it came with the man he was fighting he seemed perfect. Every time Ned came with the offensive Ser Arthur quickly parried with his own, it was like fighting a never ending stream of swords, until the unthinkable happened, Frost was thrown in the air landing away from Ned, he looked straight through Ser Arthur's eyes and was ready to die at that point until they both heard a scream coming from the Tower.


	4. Tower of Joy II

**CHAPTER III**

A scream coming from the Tower was all it took for Ser Arthur to lose focus and missed Howland Reed dashing towards him, knife in hand Howland plunge it in Ser Arthur's back. Ned quickly picked up Dawn from the ground and brought it down towards Ser Arthur. _What a dishonourable way to die, a dagger in the back_ thought Ned, as he climbed the steps of the castle. Another scream came from the top and Ned was going as fast as he can towards it, he searched every room at the top of the tower until he found her sister covered in blood, blue roses all around her as she wept. "Ned!" sad Lyanna clearly exhausted.

"Lyanna" replied Ned, as he we towards her sister placing Dawn at the foot of her bed, "is that you?" she asked, tears rolling down her face, "is that really you?" she asked, her breathing was heavy and her throat dry.

"You're not a dream" she said while smiling, "no I'm not a dream, I'm here, I'm here" he said as he held her hand.

"I missed you big brother," Lyanna said, Ned could only look at her as he could do nothing to ease her pain, he was joyed to see his sister yet, pained as she lay their dying. "I want to be brave" she sobbed, Ned tried to make feel better, reassuring her that she would be fine.

"I don't want to die" she whispered "you're not going to die" Ned said as he ordered the servants to get water, "is there a maesters?" he asked in a pained tone.

"No, no, listen to me Ned" urged Lyanna, as she leaned closer to Ned and whispered something about protecting her son, from Robert and how his friend would hunt down her son.

"You have to protect him," Lyanna said, as she was breathing really hard "promise me Ned, promise me" as a handmaiden handed a babe to Eddard he looked at the babe, and was dumbfounded at the process. "Promise me Ned, promise me" she said as she closed her eyes and rested forever, at this point Eddard could no longer hold his tears back.

Ned came down the tower looking like a man who lost his entire world; he approached Howland as he nursed his wound. "I'll ride for Skyreach," said Ned to Howland "go up the tower you should find something to patch you up, take care of the babe for me, he is Lyanna's son" he gathered his horse and rode for the ancestral seat of house Fowler to send a raven, and ordering his other Lords to send men towards the Tower of Joy.

All that transpired in the South made him miss the comforts of Winterfell, he would have to return home with a babe, how would he explain to his lady wife how he returned from war carrying a babe on his arms? He would return home and would rule his father's lands, knowing that his brother was supposed to be the one to inherit it, all that he would own, was supposed to be his brothers, his wife, his castle, his lands.

Ned was at Ashemark when he received new of Robert, he was set to retuned home when he received news that he was at Storms End; his friend was demanding his presence at the castle, he left his host with a minimal ridding party, he was sure that Robert wanted news of Lyanna from himself, _Robert always hated ravens,_ Ned thought, _how could I explain to him about Jon? He would be angry, I suppose I could just say that he is my bastard, how would he react?_ He was thinking of all the possible things they would talk about as he rode towards Storms End, _this would not end well_ he worried.

"Tell me about her," Robert signalled as he entered his solar, Robert was already on his cups when he entered "she was weak when I found her at the tower" Ned said, "She just gave birth to a boy" Robert was shocked, he did not know what to think.

"Where is the boy?" asked Robert in a sober voice despite being in his cups "he is here with me, you cannot touch him Robert, he is my blood and I would protect him just as I promised Lyanna I would" said Ned in his usual monotone voice.

"You know he is Targaryen Ned", Robert said with a bit of venom in his voice "but none the less he is Lyanna's child, and I would not touch her last remaining semblance to life, I swear to both the Old Gods and the New" this shocked Ned, he expected Robert to call for blood, he expected him to want to make sure that his reign would go unchallenged.

"You do know his father is Rhaegar, he has a claim to the Iron Throne," he said this despite wanting to protect his nephew; "you think I do not know that?" yelled Robert "You think I do not fear what he could do when he grows up? What the name Targaryen could muster in the future? I know all of this Ned, but I would not cower in the shadow of a mere babe, you would raise this child as your own, he would grow as a Stark not a Targaryen, but he would not carry your name Ned, not until you we are certain that he would rise and claim what is not his, one whiff of madness and I would personally his head on a spike" he said with a straight face.

"I see," Ned sighed and scratched his chin, "you want me to be his father, you want me to name him as my bastard, for the love I bear my sister I have no qualms if it" he would tarnish his honour for his family.

"Raise him in Winterfell," Robert said, "give him his own keep should he deserve it, or ship him off to the Wall for all I care, just make sure he would not raise to claim the Throne we won Ned". Robert made a fair point, Ned pondered as he would have to keep an eye for his old friend, it is not like Robert to go against his word but he was know for short burst of rage that would create a tidal wave of madness

"You shouldn't fear him Robert," Ned reassured his friend, "Jon would grow as a Stark, and should you come to harm him, the entire North would rise against you, this is not a treat Robert but a warning for the future" Robert's face grew dim after Ned's statement, he understood what the North means for his reign, they do not need to be put in check as long as they are not disturbed. They talk for some more after that, Robert even offered Ned the position Hand of the King but he refused and said that Jon Arryn was the man who could hold the Kingdoms together in his stead. Even talk of marriage discussed, Robert pointed out that with the North and the Crown together no one would risk rebelling, to this day, the talk that happened between the two would be the foundation that would lay the building and the destruction of the Seven Kingdoms.

That night Ned did not sleep well, he just reminisced what happened the past year, what would he do when he goes home, how would the Northern Lords treat him once he goes home, how will he explain Jon to his lady wife, so many thing ran through Ned's head that night, not many knows this but Eddard Stark of Winterfell can play the game, and this would be his advantage in the coming years. Come morning and it was finally time to leave south, he charted a ship bound to White Harbour _it's finally time to return home._

 **Short chapter i just wanted to thank all the guys who followed and reviewed my story its greatly appreciated and would be put to good use, the next chapter would be longer hopefully reaching at least 3k, please follow and review if you guys liked it, if you have any questions feel free to message or comment.**


	5. Ice Princess

**If you are wondering what Frost looks like, picture a sword, black in the middle with intricate designs while the edges were that of Valyrian steel, Frost is also the same with Ice only bigger because it is a greatsword compared to Frost which is a bastardsword. plus Ice has gold runes running on its Damascus steel. I also imagine Val to look like Imojen Poots, I dont know why its just is, plus Kit Harrington being Jon Snow only taller, lets face it Kit is short. Ill give the characters their own looks the cannon characters would retain their original actors, I have a vast imagination and I only write to get it out of my mind.**

 **I forgot this in the earlier chapters so here it is... I don't own anything related to game of thrones or ASOIF they belong to GRRM and his team of pros**

 **CHAPTER IV**

It was a cold day, he was tracking a stag with the help of Ghost, he could not stomach to be at the castle today, he rode out to the Wolfswood and was set to not return until the evening, he needed to pass the time. He could see the front of the Northern Mountains, it stretched from the Wolfswood at Winterfell to the Shadow Tower at the Wall, and beyond until it reached the Frost Fangs. His people mined this great mountains for generations, it was said that the son of Brandon the Breaker, Rickard Stark first mined this mountains, and to this day the mines still find gold just as it did when they first opened.

Jon moved quietly in to the woods, he had left his horse at the tree line when Ghost smelled something, they tracked it down for at least an hour, when they found it they saw a young doe eating, he pulled his bow back as slowly as he can, he was sure to not miss.

He was eating by the fire he made as his companion was at his side chewing a bone, _well at least we are enjoying ourselves_ he thought. As a young man that Jon was he never expected anything for his life, he was sure that his life would always be tormented by everyone and that the only place he could truly be at peace is when he was alone, he never fitted anywhere he went. He thought of his father, how grateful he was to him, his siblings who treated him as their own but he never felt that he should be one of them, his father's lady wife, who tormented him every day since he could remember, _if her mood was going well, I'd be lucky if she just ignored me_ Jon just smiled as he ate.

He put out the fire and saved the meat left for later, he rode once again he thought of going to Winter Town, it was said to be the most beautiful city in the Seven Kingdoms, _of course I had only ever seen two cities in my life so I guess I could not judge Winter Town any better than a maid judge her first cock_ he thought as he galloped down the Kings Road. Moments later he heard a man scream in pain, he travelled towards the direction of the scream and found a girl clad in all white being surrounded by men, he also saw another grunting in pain on the ground a few feet from the girl.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jon asked as he arrived. "You have no business here boy, move along" said a man, he looked grim, with broken yellow teethes and droopy eyes. "I see a problem though" Jon said as he got down his horse, "I see a girl being surrounded by suspicious looking men whilst bearing steel, and a man clearly in agony from a being stabbed, now do you see why I have business here?" he said as he unsheathed his sword whilst never removing his stare and smug looks.

"I suggest you move away now boy" said another man, "or could you not see that we outnumber you?"

"I could see very well," Jon replied "I could see eight men trying to hurt a defenceless girl out in the middle of nowhere" he earned a glare from the girl at his jape. He could see her grey eyes even when she had her hood on, he also saw golden locks running at the right side of her shoulder, he also noticed that the girl was well built even when cloaked, he could tell she was beautiful of course this coming from a man who practically grew surrounded by beautiful highborn ladies.

"Enough of this" shouted a man, "get him!"

The first man who lunge at him was a few years older than him but was terrible underfed he simply swatted his knife and plunge his sword in the man's belly, the same was with the rest of them, but Jon noticed that the girl was also fighting and she was good. Moments later when the fighting died down he approached the girl, "are you hurt?" Jon asked "never did I see a girl who could fight like you, I was expecting you would fall in my arms the moment I showed up" he grinned as he kneeled and wiped his sword with a corpse.

"Well I'm no ordinary lady" the girl smiled at him "I won't sit around and let a man protect me, while I can help it, besides, most girls are stupid" she said as she sheathed her knife in its scabbard.

"Most girls don't even want to hold a weapon," he chuckled as he approached the girl "do you have anyone with you? Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"I came with Lord Mance" she said as she they searched for her horse "we rode from Hardhome not a fortnight ago, I got bored from the slow ride so I decided to ride ahead, I guess that was bad idea" she said while smiling.

"Where you heading?" he asked as he came up to his horse, "I don't see your horse maybe you could ride with me, I'm heading to Winter Town" he turned back and smiled at her, _by the Gods she's beautiful_ he stared at her, the light from the sunset shining on her face, _she's probably a highborn._

"You like what you're seeing?" she asked as she grinned "just get me to Winter Town and you'll have the eternal gratitude of a lady" she curtsied and mounted Jon's horse, when Jon noticed Ghost walking towards them. "What is that?" she asked gingerly "this? This is my friend Ghost" he smiled as he rubbed his chin.

"A direwolf," she said "so you're a Stark, it was said that Lord Eddard and his sons found a direwolf litter not too long ago, even beyond the wall we don't often see direwolves" Jon smiled at her sentiment.

"I'm not a Stark," Jon explained "but I live in Winterfell" he mounted the horse at the placing himself at the back of the girl.

"I'm Jon Snow," he continued and took the reins from the girl enveloping her in his arms, "and who might you be?" he asked.

"Val Rayder," the girl said, "daughter of Lord Mance of house Rayder, Lord of Hardhome, your speaking to a lady, you should address me as such Snow" she then leaned against Jon's chest.

"Forgive me my lady," Jon curtsied "I should have known that a beauty such as you was of noble birth" Jon had a grin while they rode towards Winterfell.

They talked along the way, mainly about Val and why she was skilled with a sword, Jon always avoided questions about himself or his family. Jon was embarrassed when they reached the first settlements near Winter Town, mainly because he was sharing a mount with a beautiful lady, they looked perfect together, a winter princess and his loyal knight, of course Jon was not exactly dressed like a knight but he had the looks of one.

Val was tall and fair, at the age of six and ten, with stunning blue eyes that turns grey whenever she was angry or irritated, she had long golden honey hair similar to the Lannisters but a shade darker, her pale skin and her light freckles made her look a lot more stunning. She likes to jest about her stealing Jon in the night during their whole ride, but in truth Val never had any experience when it came to man, his father would was always clear to her that she was not to touch any man but her husband.

Jon was a tall and beautiful young man of seven and ten, he had short brownish locks that seemed black when seen from a far, dark grey eyes that pierce in to one's soul and a scuffed beard that made him look more mature than his years. He was well known at Winter Town as he frequented the establishments there and mainly the pubs but when he was with Robb and Theon Greyjoy you could only expect to find them in a brothel. Jon had a loathed going to brothels, but he had to or else he would have been branded as a craven by his friends. He would often would seek out Ros or Bessie, Jon was the girls first and they would not touch any man but for Jon, _why would we settle for scrubs dick when we could enjoy a fine noble man's cock_ they would often say when someone wanted them for the night, Jon was not treated as a bastard at Winter Town, all the small folk know that one day he would be the Lord of Wolf's Den and would have lands of his own.

They were now approaching the gates of Winterfell when Val finally spoke her mind about Jon's detachment.

"I keep noticing that you avoid any question that I ask of you Snow" Val gestured as she looked up at Jon "I did not mean to offend my lady, it's just that my life seemed a bit dull compared to yours" Jon mentioned as they pulled up at the gates of Winterfell.

"Well at the very least you could tell me who your father is" Val said annoyingly "being a Snow means your father is of noble birth, tell me who your father is?" Val asked as Jon helped her get down the saddle, Jon took a deep breath, he was about to speak her father interrupted them.

"Where have you been?" Lord Mance asked her daughter "I thought that you would be waiting for us at the city gates?"

"I rode out to far the Kings Road and managed to attract trouble father" said Val as she dusted of the dirt in her garb "that was until Jon Snow here came to me rescue" she pointed at Jon who handed of his horse to a stable boy.

"Lord Mance," Jon said as he bowed his head to the Lord of Hardhome "my daughter tells me that you helped her get out of trouble?" Mance said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Aye my lord" added Jon "I found her at the clearing near the far end of the Wolfswood, surrounded by eight men all trying to dishonour her" Jon lowered his eyes, thinking what the Lord in front of him would think.

To his surprise Mance only roared in laughter, he then proceeded to clap Jon's shoulders as he was trying to supress his laughter.

"I never met anyone who could defeat my Val in a sword fight, much less be allowed to ride with her in a same mount," roared Mance, he was clearly amused at the two "tell me Jon Snow, what did you do with my daughter? The first southerner we meet and she falls head over heels for him, by the Gods I never thought the day would come" he laughed even harder.

"Father," Val protested, giving of an annoyed look, _she even looks beautiful when she's annoyed_ thought Jon "I beg your pardon Lord Mance I did not mean to offend you if that was what you mean," Jon curtsied, "I mere bastard such as myself should have known to let Lady Val here ride the horse alone, I should have known my place".

"Nonsense," Mance retorted, "we were once Free Folk and as such we do not see a man with whom he is birthed, we only see and respect a man with power, so you can see why we so easily follow the Starks, I was just amused at the possibility that my Val could be smitten at man, you see all the man in Hardhome was besotted with her, and I was hard pressed to keep her from being dishonoured" Mance said, Jon looked to where Val is and was surprised that she was a maiden, despite all her talk earlier about the "act of fucking" as she called it.

"And I am sure that you are not one of them, right Snow?" Mance was now looking directly in to Jon's eyes, "You need not worry about my son Mance," intervened Ned he allowed the banter to go on just to see what Jon would behave like. _Lord Eddard is his father?_ Val screamed in her head.

"I raised him as a Highborn," he added, his smile never going away "and I would expect him to behave as a Highborn, he would make a good lord one day, come I would like to talk in my solar" he gestured Mance to follow him, leaving Jon and Val alone in the middle of the yard.

"So, what does one do around here that might be considered fun?" asked Val as she moved closer to Val, "well I suppose fucking would be fun, but with you I guess that is out of the question" Jon japed at her, and saw that Val was out of words, he grinned widely and asked her to follow him "come on I'll show you around".

"It won't hurt me to pretend you know," said Val, as she caught up with Jon "all my friends at Hardhome has done it, and I they would often describe it with me whenever I asked" she pointed out, her head was now looking at the ground and her tone was that of an embarrassed Lady.

"It does not matter," Jon reassured her as he motioned her chin up "I was surprised that's all, you seemed well versed when we were ridding and made almost the whole trip awkward for me" he never lost his grin, he looked it to her eyes and she could tell that he was sincere about his words.

"Come I'll show you the Godswood," he ushered her towards their destination when Val suddenly spoke "so Lord Eddard, what is he like to you?"

"He treats me as much as he treats his trueborn children," Jon said, he slowed his pace, they were now walking side by side "Lady Stark, though she treats me as well as she is able to treat a bastard of his husband, I never spent too much time inside the castle walls because of her," He now had a sad smile, Val could tell that Jon wanted to belong with his family.

"And how about her children," Val asked, moving even closer to Jon as they already were "they treat me well enough, my closes friend is Robb, he treats me like his own brother, Sansa however is her mother's child, degrades me whenever I'm around her, while Arya is like me, the runt of the litter, Bran and Rickon are too young to be going around without their mother so I can't even talk to them that much" they moved through the Great Hall and was now attracting attention.

"Well I never thought you would open up for me," Val said, she was confused as to what she is now feeling about the man before her, she only intended to play with the poor man.

Val was well aware of how beautiful she is, all the men at Hardhome who has been south and saw all the beautiful ladies that the south had to offer compared her to them. The men who were present in the Tourney of Harrenhal, those who saw the likes of Ellia Martell, Ashara Dayne, Catelyn Tully, Lyanna Stark and even Cersei Lannister the Queen herself said that she was at their level. Even a merchant Essosi described her saying that she was more beautiful than the consort of the Sea Lord of Bravos herself, and that she would make a fine Lady of a Castle. She was used to boys stuttering whenever she spoke to them, even grown men was captured in her beauty so she was curious as to why she could not make Jon fall for her.

"It's only fair," Jon said as they approached the Godswood "you spoke all about yourself when we rode to Winterfell, It's only fair to return the favour" they were now beneath the heart tree.

"Well I suppose so," she smiled, and knelt at the foot of the tree to pray, and then Ghost from behind the tree line and proceeded to lay beside Val, she looked immaculate, wearing all white that matched the summer snows and Ghost lying beside her made the sight the most beautiful sight Jon Snow has ever seen.

 **Next chapter would be the arrival of the Royal Party and the start of the main conflict, plus the introduction of OCs. looking forward to your reviews guys and feel free to ask any questions ill be willing to answer them for you.**


	6. Royal Visit I

**I love the support you guys, and remember last chapter when I mentioned that Val would look like Emogen Poots? I am rethinking that, I could totally see Gabriella Wilde being Val, and that's just me I mean a lot of actors could play Val, like basically every pretty blonde with pale skin could play her, also on the other hand Robert would look like Gerard Butler or Russel Crowe in this story, and no offense to Natalie Dormer fans, I have a huge crush on her but I would make this Margaery look like Miranda Kerr. Side note I won't be bringing Daenerys or Aegon in the early stage I would most likely include them when the wars are already heating up. Ohh and Sebastian Baratheon would look like Liam Hemsworth I know its over kill but I would make a list of all the actors who could play better portray the characters in this story.**

 **As always I do not own anything related to A Song of Ice and Fire or Game of Thrones... please enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

They came like a river, a massive party of knights, squires, retainers, horses, wagons, and swords, Sansa felt her heart swell in pride as they awaited the King. Not every Lord in the Seven Kingdoms gets this kind of treatment from the Royal Family, he saw the Royal Banners of House Baratheon first, and then the Lannisters, she also saw the Vale of Arryn and the Rose of Highgarden. _What are they doing here?_

Sansa's eyes grew as he saw the King, the Demon of the Trident in all his glory, he looked every bit a King as a King should be, he had a thick black beard, his piercing blue eyes, and his body that belittles everyone around him, he was a bit bigger and fatter compared to what his father told about. _No wonder he won the Rebellion_ thought Sansa, then she eyed the Crown Prince, his golden hair green eyes he looked like a Lannister, _he's so handsome_ Sansa thought.

Then her eyes saw the Crown Prince' younger twin, his black hair and blue eyes, he was a Baratheon _he looks a mix between Baratheon and Lannister, he looks dashing_ Sansa thought. They all knelt when the King approached them, and rose when he gestured them to rise.

"You got fat," the King told his father, Lord Stark only looked him from head to toe, and then the King burst in laughter as he enveloped his friend in a massive bear hug.

He proceeded to greet everyone in their family, his eyes wandered at the back and stared at Jon Snow, _why would he stare at him?_ Asked Sansa, but shrugged it off when the King spoke once more.

"Nine years," the King bellowed while sporting a grin, "Nine fucking years, why the hell haven't I seen you where the hell have you been"

"Guarding the North for you Your Grace," his father answered "Winterfell is yours, besides the South don't bode well with us Starks" he mentioned as the Queen got out her carriage and proceeded to greet her family.

"My Queen," his father dipped and kissed her hand, "Ned, take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects" the King hurried towards the crypts leaving her father in his trail. Sansa's eyes wandered, he looked at Ser Jamie, the Queens twin brother, _he's so handsome_ she thought, then there is Ser Garlan Tyrell, she wondered what a Tyrell is doing so far north, she also saw the Hound, he looked every bit as loyal as his moniker, but his scars were off putting.

She then followed her mother inside the Castle and to properly introduce each of them to the Royal Family, she then saw Arya sneaking of too Gods know where.

* * *

Down below the crypts, the old Kings of Winter watched as they walked towards the end, silent stares baring deep in to their souls. Ned was sure that Robert would ask him to be his Hand once more

"Tell me about Jon Arryn," said Ned, wondering what happened to his foster father "one minute his fine, the next, burned right through him whatever it was" Robert said with venom in his voice.

"I need you Ned," the King mentioned, "I need you at King's Landing, not up here where you no use to anybody".

"You know what I feel about this Robert," Ned mentioned "I never accepted it because I know someone is better to play the job" Ned grimaced at the thought of going to the Capital but rejoiced that he could play the game once more. Truth be told, Ned loved power unlike what Northerners are supposed to be.

"And that someone is dead," boomed Robert "I do not care if you loathe King's Landing, I am your King you will obey me, Lord Eddard Stark I would name you the Hand of the King"

Ned just smiled and said, "I guess I don't have much choice, "he said as he dipped his head "It would be an honour your grace".

"I'm not trying to honour you," the King said with a huge smile "I want you to run my kingdom while I eat drink and whore my way to an early grave, damn it Ned, it should have been you who became my Hand years ago, Jon Arryn was a good man but too good to be a ruler of a pit of snakes like King's Landing, you would do good Ned" he clasped his friends shoulders and continued walking, leaving Ned at his heels.

There they walk what seems like an endless tunnel of tombs and dead men staring in to the void, only to be disturbed by the dance of the torches they carry, and the footsteps they make. Robert reminisced the time he spent with Lyanna, no matter how short, she was the one thing he ever wanted, and Seven Kingdoms could not fill the void she left behind.

* * *

During the time Ned and Robert was at the crypts all of Winterfell was bustling, the Great Hall, the Training Yard the walls everywhere there are people busy with work. The one thing that Robb was wondering however is why the Tyrells came all the way north, _they are not part of the King's family, nor any of them are at his Small Council_ Robb thought, he figured that there must be something very important for them to be out here.

Robb was also happy for his brother Jon; he saw that he was escorting a beautiful lady yesterday and that they seemed to be enjoying themselves, of course his mother was not happy with that when she learned that Val was the daughter of Lord Mance, and that he came looking for a marriage proposal with the Starks. _Jon would probably marry her, after all he would be the Lord of Wolf's Den_ thought Robb, he was now walking in through the yard seeing the men and horses get situated in the castle.

"Lord Robb," a man bowed at him, he saw his colours and recognized it was one of theirs "your father is summons you at his solar with the King and Ser Garlan Tyrell" the man left Robb behind wondering why he was being summoned.

He walked through the corridors of Winterfell curious what would his father and the King want from him, and a lord from the south why would Ser Garlan want to speak with him?

He walked through the doors and found his father talking with Ser Garlan while the King was staring out the window with a serious face; he was watching Prince Sebastian play with Arya and Princess Myrcella.

"Robb," his father gestured him to sit beside Ser Garlan "why am I being summoned father" he questioned, he sat down awkwardly.

"Remember the talks we had about marriage," his father asked, "I don't really follow father, why is that relevant to my presence here" Robb was confused but he would bet his life that Ser Garlan would be involved.

"Your son is as dense as you are Ned," the King stated, making his father shake his head, "Ser Garlan here has come to honour a contract, Lord Mace and I had during the war, a Stark would take rose for a wife, and you would be that Stark" his father said.

Robb knew that his father had a huge role in making sure that King Roberts rule would have balance, and that he made sure no one in Westeros was going to contend in his reign. He knew that his father, the Lord of Winterfell sacrificed a lot in the war and that he made everyone who could threaten his rule either an ally or kept under their arm's length.

"I always knew this day would come," said Robb, he looked directly at his father "but I would have been gladder if I loved the girl I married" he added.

The King laughed at his statement, "love is not the thing you want boy," he looked at him "love is a powerful thing, love could destroy a three hundred years empire, but it does not keep you alive through the winter".

"Lord Mace and I agreed that should he have a daughter that she would be married to you," his father looked at Ser Garlan "and that should she come of age she would be married to the heir of Winterfell".

"Yes my sister, Lady Margaery" Ser Garlan added "turned ten and six last month, and I came here to personally ask if the agreement is still in effect"

Robb was speechless, he knew that his father was good at politics; he often talked about him being needed in the capital soon and that no one knew what Lord Eddard Stark could do once he entered the fray, he would only be a pawn in his plans, and he would gladly do it, he trusted his father with everything.

"Very well father," Robb said in a solemn voice, "Lady Margaery would arrive in a three days from White Harbour, the wedding would commence within the week of her arrival" his father added, he did not expect it to be so fast, he would have hoped that he would at least have a month before the wedding started.

Robb left the solar with a face that could freeze the Wall all over again, none dared talked to him when he was in this state; his normally blue eyes became a dark shade, almost black like the night sky on a clear day in the North. Robb approached the training yard and saw Jon hacking away with a practice dummy.

"Something troubling you my Lord" asked Ser Rodrik "apparently I am to marry within the fortnight," he replied, Jon stopped at his statement and stared at him.

"And who would be the lucky lady," Theon japed as he approached from his back with Prince Jofferey and Ser Barristan beside him, "some southern highborn, Tyrell if my father is to be believed" added the Prince, him and Theon were getting along quite well and walked the castle grounds together.

"I always found that a good spar helps clear a troubled mind," argued Ser Rodrick "Robb go and spar with Jon, I haven't seen you boys go at it for a long time"

Robb smiled and proceeded to grab his sword, him and Jon hasn't used practice swords now for over a year, and that Jon had already made his first kill not a few days ago.

"Why waste time sparring with a bastard," said Jofferey with a smug look in his face, "come my Lord I shall be your sparring partner, show me the Northern valour my father talks highly of" he walked at the centre of the yard and pointed the sword at Robb.

"Very well my prince," Robb curtsied and made his stance, Ser Rodrik could not argue with it any longer as the scene has already gather a crowed and that he also wanted to see how Robb would fare in an opponent he is not used to.

When Ser Rodrik signalled to begin Jofferey quickly came in the offensive, Robb parried with each strike finding it lacking, both in skill and power, never the less, the prince was fast, it made up for his weakness but it was not enough to best him, he made short work and bested the prince in a matter of five minutes, Jofferey scowled at it but kept his mouth shut and clapped hands with Robb and went to a corner near the Hound

"Ever since Ser Jamie took over his training he only focused in making quick successions in his strikes" commented Ser Barristan to Ser Rodrik, "speed is important I have seen first-hand its noxiousness, I have seen Ser Jamie in battle and frankly what the prince did was a poor imitation, Lannister was fast sure, but he also had skill to back it up" Ser Rodrik added earning an approving nod from the Kingsguard.

"Would you like to spar Ser Barristan," offered Ser Rodrik, "I would not mind, I'd like to keep my senses sharp and see how much I improved, the last time I faced with a Northman I almost died" said Ser Barristan with a chuckle.

"Your too modest," claimed Ser Rodrik "you faced off with Ned and frankly I have never seen the boy lose in a fight, don't worry I got the next best thing, Jon" he called for the Bastard of Winterfell.

"Come Ser Barristan would like to spar," Jon was shocked at his statement, forthrightly everyone did, and the bastard would face off one of the most acclaimed knights in today in Westeros.

"Surely you jest" retorted Jon, "I would never stand a chance" exclaiming at the master at arms of Winterfell.

"Come on," Ser Barristan motioned for him to follow, he looked awe inspiring in his golden set of armour, and his greying hair that did not diminish his intrepidness "your father was a year older when he rode off to war, surely you would do well against me, after all he was the one who took me down at the Trident"

Jon had no choice, a crowd had gathered at the yard and was directly being invited by Ser Barristan the Bold himself, he gathered his wits and unsheathed his sword, earning a loud cheer from the Northerners that gathered, they knew how skilled Jon was and they were excited that he would be facing an opponent that could push his limits, Robb was jealous that he gets to fight a renowned knight and that he fought a Kingsguard impersonator princeling.

Ser Barristan drew his sword, and gathered his stance, a cheer went out from the Southerners that gathered to see the fight, and they were all expecting that he wipes the bastards face to the ground.

Ser Rodrik signalled to begin and yet none moved to strike, they circled each other for a moment when Jon decided to strike first, he was precise, skilled for his age, Barristan could tell that Jon was better than him when he was at the same age, but he would be damned if he would let him win because of that.

They seemed like a draw to an untrained eye but for someone like Robb, Ser Rodrik and a few other Knights around, it was apparent that Ser Barristan was slowly gaining ground, and yet they would stake their claim that the bastard was not so eager to go down without a fight, they never saw anyone who could give a run for Ser Barristan's money before, even in the Kingsguard only Jamie Lannister could last this long to the old knight.

The bought lasted half an hour before Ser Barristan made an empty fade and caught Jon with a blade in his neck, this caused a few gasped from the spectators but ultimately a loud cheer was heard all throughout Winterfell.

"Well fought," said Ser Barristan as he clasped hands with Jon, Robb made his way to both of them "I knew you would get your ass handed to you, but I expected it to be you on the ground all muddied and bruised not like that" he said and hugged his brother.

"I made damn sure that did not happen," Jon added, and turned to Ser Barristan "it was an honour Ser, I would not have dreamed to be doing this with you" he added while sporting a massive grin.

"It was a pleasure young man," Ser Barristan added, "give it another year and you would see me in at the opposite end of that fight" he said and signalled his squire to come to him.

Robb then felt a menacing stare coming from his back and sure enough he saw the Crown Prince glowering them in hate, _this would be a long month_ Robb thought.

* * *

 **Hey guys leave a comment and hit that follow button if you like my story, its greatly appreciated thanks**

 **P.S. I just learned how to do a line break xD**


	7. Royal Visit II

**Hey guys here's another update, I was suppose to post this earlier but I had an emergency, anyway the list would be on my profile just check it out when I realize the next chapter. review and follow it is greatly appreciated guys, if you see something that is similar to another fanfiction in this chapter its because I did copy a phrase but I forgot whose it was, please tell whose it is if you know so I could credit the creator thanks.**

 **I do not own anything from A Song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

Val felt amazed by the display Jon had made when he fought Ser Barristan, she knew Jon was skilled but not at the level he displayed in the yard today.

"That was a damn good fight," commented one of her guards, "it is" she replied "Tell me Tormund are all the southern knights as good as that old man? Ser Barristan I mean" she asked.

"Nah, does southern twats can fight any better than a spearwife can" he mentioned "but that old man you are talking about is one of the few who could lead men at war, I saw him in the Van at the Trident, cutting down my old friends like a hot knife through butter, until Lord Eddard brought him down, sparing his life because of honour".

Tormund mentioned before in his past stories of the South how southern knights behave in battle and how they all piss themselves when they die, Val loved it when he tells her stories, him and his father were their when Lord Eddard called his banners, they said that they wanted to bring the Giants through the wall but failed because the Night's Watch did not allow them through.

"Tell me Tormund," Val turned towards her guard "will Jon really be the Lord of Wolf's Den?"

"Aye, that twat will be a Lord," Tormund answered "Mance told me that he would be legitimized and be given a keep, but I never thought it would be Wolf's Den, fucker would have one of the richest lands in all the North, I am willing to bet that is why Catelyn Stark despised him so much, Wolf's Den haven't had a Stark Lord for over a century and was only led by a castellan" Tormund grunted at how lucky the bastard is.

"I wonder if father would want me to marry him," asked Val, earning a loud laugh from Tormund "aye he would want you too, but good luck with that, I heard Lord Rickard Craster wants to marry his daughter to the bastard as well, the Lady of Craster's Keep is said to be a beauty kissed by fire, and I am sure Lords would want to marry of their daughters for either Robb Stark and Jon Snow for the power they would wield, you would have competition" Tormund japed.

It was true the moment the Northern Lords heard that Jon would inherit Wolf's Den they all wanted to be aligned with him, if they could not get the heir of Winterfell then maybe the Lord of the Richest Lands would be the next best thing.

"Well see about that," Val smiled the blood of the Free Folk still runs deep in their veins and she would be damned if someone steals him from her.

* * *

Catelyn was also watching the fight, she hated Jon, she could not believe that Ned was willing to give his bastard power and lands to his bastard; it only got worse as she learned that King Robert has already signed his legitimization.

 _Why can't Bran have Wolf's Den,_ Catelyn thought _he is Ned's true born son, why give Snow a Keep and lands of his own, I swear to the Gods I won't allow him to have any claim to what my children would have, let him have Wolf's Den._

A handmaiden walked through her room, and proceeded to greet her, "Lord Stark is requesting your presence my lady," the handmaiden said, it was already sun down and the feast would soon start, she best get dressed to meet the Royal Family.

"Tell my husband I would meet him after I get dressed" she motioned for her to get her the dress she would wear, she chose to wear a dark blue dress in honour of her Tully blood, she looked regal none could deny her beauty, one look at Lady Stark and you could tell that she was not affected by her age in terms of beauty.

Lady Catelyn Stark awed everyone who passed by, she could recall all the men who asked her hand when she was young, at the Tourney of Harrenhal where she was hailed as one of the most beautiful ladies of the tournament, among them were Cersei Lannister, Ellia Martell, Ashara Dayne and her good-sister Lyanna Stark.

She entered her husband's solar and found him deep in thoughts dress for the feast, "you called for me," she said.

"Yes, come I have news," he said with trepidation "the King wants Sansa to marry the Crown Prince, when she comes of age and I accepted the position Hand of the King" Ned offered.

"Then I don't see the point of me being here," Catelyn said in disdain "you seemed to not need my council, as I see it you have already planed the future of our house" she turned and was about to leave when she was stopped by the Ned's strong arms.

"Don't say that my love," Ned said, as he wrapped his arms around her "I called for you because I want to say that I do not plan to continue the bethrodal unless Sansa wants to, and that I want you to have a say in all this" she turned around to face him.

"I understand Ned," Catelyn never did like arguing with him "it's been a long day my love, I am tired is all, forgive my rudeness"

"I saw you watching Jon at the yard this afternoon," Ned questioned "I never understood why you adore your bastard so much" she said and pulled away from him.

"I have always said that I would never abandon my own blood," Ned sighed and went back to his chair, "just tell me Ned, I won't tell anyone if she is your sisters son, I have spent seventeen years suffering, seeing the fruit of your betrayal to me, tell me Ned" Catelyn now had a tear running down her face, Ned wiped it and said.

"Jon is my son," he looked her in the eyes "and I would not abandon my own son, I am sorry my love" he looked away

"Jon would have Wolf's Den when I leave for King's Landing, with the month" he added "he would be out of Winterfell, you would no longer see him, you would have to teach Robb's new wife how to run Winterfell and its lands"

He stood and looked towards the window, he looked in to the nights sky, she could hear her father saying, _Never look at a Stark in the moonlight little Cat_ , Catelyn dismissed it when she first heard it, she believed it to be a warning and a superstition but until she had looked at Brandon in the night when he was at Riverrun, she then understood what her father meant, the Starks seamed magical in the moonlight, none could resist their sight, Catelyn argued no more and gathered herself for the feast.

* * *

At the feast Sebastian looked out of place, he barely touched his ale and was sitting at the high table not talking to anybody, he was placed among the more grown up part of the table, he had no one to talk too and his brother was taking all the attention, not that he minded really, he was used to being ignored.

His mother never really paid much attention to him, but his father was the one that he was close to, whenever he would be at the yard his father was always their teaching him how to fight along with Ser Barristan or any of the Kingsguard he was with. He often watched his father spar with the master-at-arms in the Red Keep, but when he was not in the yard he would be in his room or at the maesters getting educated in the Realm.

Sebastian loved his parents, but he liked his father more, he admits his father often times bed whores around the castle but he never really minded it, he knew that his parents' marriage was that of political gain and not really for love, and that his mother was grooming his brother Jofferey to be a great King and that he was supposed to follow and support his brother.

Sebastian heard his father roar in laughter, he looked around and saw that he was drinking ale at the bosom of a kitchen lady, _he was always like this_ he thought, _doing everything he liked in a feast, the only time you would see him serious is when he is holding court or out hunting_ Sebastian shook his head and drank some more.

He looked around seeing Sansa at the opposite end of the table; she looked beautiful he was used to seeing pretty girls in the capital, and that Sansa was a lot more beautiful than them, _maybe not Lady Margaery_ he thought as a smile found its way in his face.

He also saw a beautiful girl as pale as white with dark blond hair, walking through the castle this afternoon, Sebastian maybe shy when it comes to people he don't know but he shared the love of girls with his father. He never really acted on it though because his mother would not let him away without any guard around him, always saying that he should act like a prince and not some lowborn peasants.

He looked around finding the man who fought on par with Ser Barristan but he was nowhere to be found, he later learned that his name was Jon Snow the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark; he never thought anyone could fight like that against Ser Barristan; he was impressed at their display to say the least.

"You seemed distant my prince," asked a swooning Jeyne Poole "I'm rather tired my lady, and I do not enjoy festivities like my brother and father do" in truth he was more like his uncle Stannis, reserved and calm, but he was his father when it comes to fighting, he preferred to fight with a hammer than a sword and that he dreamed to wield Fury if he so deserves.

"Well I would imagine you to be as jolly as them but I admire a man with reverence" she was still swooning for him, Jeyne was comely girl but she was lacking if you ask Sebastian, he then saw the young Arya Stark dancing with his brother Robb at the centre of the Great Hall.

"Thank you my lady," he curtsied and stared at Arya, Jeyne noticed his stare "isn't she beautiful my prince, she was said to be as beautiful as Lady Lyanna was when she was alive though she does not enjoy anything a lady should do Lady Arya is as graceful as her sister is whenever she is around the ladies of the court"

"She has wolfs blood," the King mentioned startling both Jeyne and Sebastian "father forgive me I did not know that you were around," the King smiled at him and sat down beside him.

"Ned told me that Lady Arya never liked anything a lady would do," he asked Jeyne "yes Your Grace, but she does it none the less and does it very well, but we could tell she would rather go out and be with the boys than spend time with us" she was dipping her head as she spoke to the King.

The King only chuckled at her statement, "the Starks are always known for their Wolf's Blood, Ned always mentioned it when we talked about my Lyanna" Sebastian grimaced at what his father said, _he still calls her my Lyanna_ he thought.

He then saw a squire call for Lady Sansa to the table where her mother and the Queen were sitting.

* * *

Cersei watched as her husband drank and kiss everyone he liked, he aged beautifully but only because of her son Sebastian always spared and hunted with him, if not her husband would have wasted away drinking and whoring.

Cersei was over joyed when Jofferey arrived; he had gold hair and green eyes, Lannister all around, but especially when she felt that she was having twins, at the time she expected to have two sons from Jamie, but when she saw her prince he had black hair and blue eyes, he was a Baratheon.

Cersei cared for both of her sons, but it became evident when they grew up that Sebastian was the least favoured twin, she had Jofferey from Jamie, the man she loves, and that he would one day become the King.

Sansa approached their table, she looked beautiful, and she had brown hair a mixture of the Stark black and the Tully red, "Hello little dove," Cersei greeted, the girl only smiled "such beautiful dress, did you make it?"

"Yes your grace," the girl was now clearly happy "your tall," she commented "how old are you?"

"Ten and five your grace," she answered "tell me do you want to go to King's Landing?"

The girl only nodded her head in response, "tell me did you make your dress," she nodded once more, _she is either shy, decrepit or out of words_ Cersei thought "how wonderful, you must make something for me, run along little dove" the girl curtsied and went to where she was sited.

"I hear we might share a grandchild soon," she said to Lady Stark "I hear the same," she answered.

"Your daughter would do well on the Capital," Cersei added, "such beauty should never be kept hidden up here for so long" the Queen did not look to what her face would look like, they stayed there in awkward silence until something came to her mind.

"My husband just legitimized Lord Starks' bastard," Cersei stated "sometimes I really do not understand men"

"I protested heavily against it," Catelyn said in disdain "but Ned wouldn't hear any of it, he does not see the danger it possess by legitimizing a bastard, especially the likes of Jon"

"And why is that," Cersei questioned "Jon is well known and loved throughout Winter Town, he frequently rides through it and talk to the small folk, of course Robb does that to but the locals are closer to Jon than with Robb"

"So the bastard has won the hearts of the small folk," Cersei stated "what of it, your son would hold power, he would rule the strongest Realm of the Seven Kingdoms, surely the bastard would be under his rule, should he usurp crush him until he wish he no longer was born" Cersei said this as he looked at Robert who was kissing a kitchen maid.

Catelyn however was not surprised that the Queen said what came out of her mouth, if she was married to Robert and was displaying all that he has done on the feast to in front of her she would also be furious.

She watched as the feast were roaring, she saw her husband talk with Lord Mance, she saw her good brother Benjen came from Queenscrown, another Keep under the House Stark, Queenscrown was once manned by Lord Glabart Stark the third cousin of her husbands father, but his line ended when he fought in Robert's Rebellion, both his sons were killed in battle.

Lord Glabart took in Benjen as his heir, saying that a Stark should always man those castles, Queenscrown was located near along the Kings road, it was originally made to house the Stark miners who were mining the far reaches of the their lands, until a Stark King decided to make it a castle and placed a Stark as its Lord.

The Starks' of Queenscrown are said to be cursed, their line never reached more than five generations so were always replaced by a younger brother of the Lord of Winterfell. Queenscrown is an important castle, it holds a road connecting Last Hearth, Karhold, and the Dreadfort all are the most powerful Northern house except for the Starks' of Winterfell and Wolf's Den.

Catelyn was glad that Jon Snow was not in the Hall, he would not be welcomed in any feast even if he was to be legitimized in the mourn. _He may be the new Lord of Wolf's Den but I am still the Lady of Winterfell and this is my castle_ Catelyn thought.

* * *

Val was enjoying herself in the feast, a few men both from North and South has asked her to dance, only to be turned down, she wanted Jon Snow to be her first but the bastard was nowhere to be found. She excused herself from the feast earning a few japes from his father and his men about finding his Lord Snow, truth be told Lord Mance has already manage to secure her marriage with Jon, but was not yet announced as it was not the time.

She wandered the castle in search for man and found him hacking away at a practice dummy and few mugs of ale scattering around.

"Isn't he dead yet Lord Snow," Val said as she approached him "my Lady, forgive me I did not notice your presence" Jon curtsied

"There is nothing to forgive my Lord," Val said as she leaned on a column "I am not a Lord, I am a bas-"

"You are the Lord of Wolf's Den," Val interrupted him "I know that King Robert has already signed to letters, it's the talk of the entire castle and city this afternoon, it only needs to be announced on the morrow"

"I always wanted to be a Stark," Jon said as he approached her, "I wanted to belong with the others, I never expected it to be so underwhelming, I thought I would be happy it just made me feel more distant to them, I would be a lord of a castle" Jon only scoffed at the idea.

"And what would you rather have wanted my Lord," asked Val with a clear smirk on her face despite the lack of light in the yard "I don't know" he laughed "I really don't know, for the first time in my life I am at lost, I would be a Lord, none could say what I need to do, none could question my authority, I would even have to marry for politics, I always thought I'd marry for love" Jon laughed like a mad man.

Jon gestured her to walk with him, Val was now getting nervous, it was her first time walking with a man alone in the night, "I will take you to my favourite spot in all of Winterfell," he said with a bright smile on his face while taking his hands with her, his solemn long handsome face, grey eyes and dark curling hair, coupled by the moonlight it made him seem divine, _now I know where the phrase never look a Stark in the moonlight came from_ she thought.

* * *

L **eave a comment down below and hit that follow button if you liked the chapter guys, thanks.**

 **PS. the list of actors who would play or look like the characters would be posted in my profile**


	8. Lady Margaery

**Ok so I am clearly late in uploading this chapter, but I'll make up for it once my exams are finished, either way all I can say for this chapter is that you would either LOVE it or HATE it, I made changes for the appearance of Robb, he is not a redhead, the Stark blood is clearly stronger in this fic, and I have decided that I would include a brother for Ned, he would have SILVER HAIR because of the Targaryen blood among the Starks and he would be a ward from of House Martell.**

 **Deepwood Motte will not go to Bran or any Stark as it is a the seat of House Frost, (I know, I know you may think that this is a made up house but, when Torrhen bent the knee to Aegon a lot of houses fled the North this house is one of them).**

 **As always I do not own ASOIF nor Game of Thrones, and feel free to leave a review and as always have an awesome time reading.**

* * *

Robb was anxious as he awaited Lady Margaery's arrival, for two days all he did was train in the yard, until one afternoon Theon was watching him hack a practice dummy.

"I think I know what you need," Theon said with a smile while leaning against a column "come on get dressed will go to the city, I know just the cure for you" he said as he walked towards him.

"I know what you want me to do Theon," Robb looked at him in annoyance "If you know what I want to do then you would know that this would work , I know that you do not want to marry yet, I know that you want to love the person that you would marry" Theon clasped his shoulders, it was not midday yet he was sweating a lot.

"Think of it this way," Theon reassured him, "you would be tied by law to a single lady, this would be the last day you are legally allowed in a brothel" Robb thought of it, he knew that he has done it before, he also knew that Theon could be right.

"Go find Jon," said Robb, "I won't go if he does not want to" earning a smile from Theon, he walked towards his room and washed the sweat of his body. A few minutes later he found himself in the stables waiting for Jon and Theon.

* * *

"What am I getting myself in to," asked Robb to himself he then saw his brother Jon and Theon walking up to him.

"Why do you want to do this," asked Jon "you know your wife would be arriving tomorrow right?"

"He knows that is why we are going with him," Theon said with a huge grin "look at it this way, your father is out on a hunt with the King, his mother is locked up entertaining the Queen no one is here at Winterfell except a few guards, Robb is troubled with being stuck with a single lady for the rest of his life and what better way to solve his problem than to go spend the whole day fucking whores"

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Jon said as they mounted and headed off to one of the brothels in Winter Town, it took them an at least half an hour to reach their regular place.

Jon was sheepish, he did not really want to go but he was willing to accompany his brother, the King legitimized him yesterday and he agreed that he would be given Wolf's Den, something that he was particularly distant about.

They came to the brothel and were immediately recognized by the owner. "My Lords," he gestured "it has been a while since you graced us with your patronage; I suppose Lord Jon would want Ross and Bessie, what of you my lords" as Jon went ahead to find his lovers

"Why does Jon always get Ross and Bessie," stated the Greyjoy "they are by far the most calmly around here besides the once from White Harbour"

"Because Ross and Bessie are not whores my Lord," the owner answered, "they are merely barmaids working for me, but Jon managed to capture both their hearts, even if those who frequent my establishments are willing to pay heartily for either one of them" he mentioned as he ushered them from where they would pick.

"And to think that Jon is bethrode to that beautiful daughter of Lord Mance," Greyjoy mumbled as he eyed the girls, "lucky bastard" he added

* * *

Robb has conflicting thoughts he would either forget his problems or he would have an even bigger problem. Three hours later three of them went out of the brothel being greeted by a host flying banners of a golden rose.

"The Tyrells are here," Jon mentioned "We are expecting them tomorrow, like what Ser Garlan said" this could mean trouble if someone recognized them, they were literally seen while exiting a brothel by the bride's family.

Just as he was thinking that a carriage past them by, Robb may as well be seeing an apparition as he could bet his life someone peered through the carriage and was locking eyes with him.

"We should probably be going to the castle now" Robb said as he walked towards his horse, they rode hard but used a different route than the Tyrell host, Robb distant the entire ride as people staring them wondering what could have caused them to ride at such speed.

They entered at the southern gate, and rushed towards the yard where they found Lord Stark and the King waiting for them to arrive; _I thought they were out hunting,_ thought Robb as he rushed towards his father.

Robb looked as the host poured in the yard he recognized the carriage in which he saw someone looking out, he was nervous as he watched someone walk out the carriage.

"Ahh Your Grace, Lord Stark a pleasure to see you," said an elderly woman in fine robes, said as she bowed her head towards the King. Next came a young lady who Robb thought to be Lady Margaery due to how fine her dress was but in his surprise she only ushered an even more beautiful lady out of the carriage.

"That's the Queen of Thorns," whispered one of the Kings retainers, "you mean the old hag?" asked another earning him a nod from the other.

At this point Robb really did not care for the old lady, as he was still staring at the beautiful lady who was walking towards the King and his father, _What if she was the one who I met eyes with,_ asked Robb to himself.

* * *

Margaery walked towards Lord Stark and the King, she curtsied and eyed all those in attendance in their arrival, she recognized the armour the knights wore, and she even eyed the Greyjoy heir looking smug as a Lannister.

Then she saw the man from the inn near the City Gates, which suspiciously looked like a brothel, "Lady Ollena," spoke Lord Stark, he looked like a true Lord of a Castle, his grey piercing eyes coupled with the dark hair and long face made it seem that he was meant to rule more than just a castle but the entire Seven Kingdoms.

"Lord Stark," the Queen of Thorns answered, "I'd like to introduce my granddaughter, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell, the Rose of Highgarden" her grandmother said as she once again curtsied in front of Lord Stark.

"Lady Margaery," Lord Stark said as he gently bent his head, _I guess that is as far a bow he could muster_ Margaery thought _Stark's aren't always known for their chivalry, I wonder what his son would look like given what his father looks like, and I hear that Lady Catelyn rivalled the beauty of Cersei Lannister in their youths,_ as she stared at Lord Stark and eyed a handsome brown haired man in his back.

"The songs we hear from the South about you does not do you justice," Lord Stark complemented, _he looked sincere but I doubt that was heartfelt_ she mentioned.

The King laughed as he pated Lord Stark in the back a little too much, they looked like a couple of men who frequent taverns and passes out from drinking too much, _are these two really the once who brought down a dynasty that lasted for centuries?_ Margaery thought, sure she was used to King Robert as she was constantly hearing his antics from Highgarden and her brothers stories about how he acts.

"You never got to talk to Ashara back in the tourney," the King said "but now you muster poetry like a bard, you could have gotten more girls to fall for you if you talked like that more Ned" the said as once again burst into laughter.

Lord Stark shook his head and proceeded to introduce his sons, "Lady Ollena, Lady Margaery" Lord Stark motioned towards the boys in his back "let me introduce my sons" he's smile was the brightest Margaery has ever seen when he gestured towards his sons, _I thought the Starks' were heartless and was devoid of emotions_ Margaery sneered at what she thought.

"Robb of House Stark," he mentioned a young man around her age, brown almost black hair with grey eyes "Heir to Winterfell" he added "and Jon Stark Lord of Wolf's Den" with similar features with the former, _so the bastard is now legitimized and is made a lord of a castle_ she thought.

"I can see that the blood of the Starks run deep in those two," her grandmother added "well shall we get inside my lord this weather is not suited for my aging bones" she said as she pretty much went on without any invitation.

She eyed Robb intently; _he is definitely the one I saw in the tavern from the city_ she thought as they moved towards the castle, _so the great and honourable Starks' do have a dark side._

Lord Stark then ordered his sons to accompany their guess in to their rooms as he and her grandmother went on to his solar, Margaery was deep in thoughts as she moved along the corridors of Winterfell, she was besides Robb and was followed by her handmaidens and his brother Jon.

 _It seems that all men are the same,_ Margaery thought _that place was clearly a brothel, my grandmother is clearly right when she said that I could hold the Lord of Winterfell firmly in my grasp_

They arrived at her room and as Robb was about to leave Margaery said something that clearly shocked the Lord inside Robb.

"So tell me Lord Stark," she said with a sly grin "do you often frequent those establishments?"

* * *

 **There you have it, its a bit of a cliff hanger but i'll make up for it, ill update really soon.**

 **Hit that follow button and leave any comment you feel you need to say. _Jane!_**


End file.
